You're Gone
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: House has lost someone very important to him...


Hello, House fans! Obsessedwithstabler here, and this is my first House songfic! WEE!! And this is my 25th story on this site, so cookies to everyone who reviews! Now, I know this song is sad, but I promise to make it up to ya'll in my next songfic if ya'll review! The song is You're Gone, by Diamond Rio.

This songfic is for anyone who's ever lost someone close to them...

Disclaimer: They ain't mine.

Gregory House looked into the mirror, glaring angrily at the suit and tie that adorned his body. The whiskey bottle lay shattered on the floor, remnants of the past two day's events.

_He stood in front of her apartment door, soaking wet and freezing, but hell-bent on telling her. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door, surprised when she quickly opened it in her pajamas and tousled hair._

"House? What the-"_ He didn't give her time to ask the question before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She pulled him into the apartment and led him into the bedroom, never releasing his lips._

"I love you," _he whispered as she lay sleeping in her arms. He kissed her forehead, and she stirred slightly, but continued to sleep_.

Slipping the chain around his neck, he almost lost it again at the sight of her diamond engagement ring. But he shook his head and walked out of the apartment.

_I said "Hello, I think I'm broken"  
_

_And though I was only jokin' _

_It took me by surprise when you agreed _

_I was tryin' to be clever _

_For the life of me I never _

_Would've guessed how far the simple truth would lead_

Climbing off of the motorcycle, he pulled his helmet off and walked over to where his team and Wilson were standing, trying to comfort each other. Cuddy was leaning on Wilson, crying into his shoulder. He was holding her and trying to comfort her, and Chase and Foreman were standing beside them, looking utterly helpless.

When Cuddy saw House, she straightened up and wiped her tears away, pulling him into a rare hug. He bit his lip and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry, Greg," she said, pulling away. "I know how bad you must be hurting."

House remained silent and stoic as Cuddy's five year old son, Jacob, came running up to them. Cuddy caught him up in her arms, gave House one last sad look, then walked away.

_You knew all my lines _

_You knew all my tricks _

_You knew how to heal that pain _

_No medicine can fix_

The men came up to House, each offering their silent condolences. There was nothing to say. Nothing could bring her back.

Together, the four of them walked into the funeral home, and House looked around at the sea of people. He wasn't at all surprised at the hundreds of mourners; she was loved by many, including her co workers and boss.

Fingering the ring, he took a deep breath and walked up to the coffin, where she lay pale. As he looked at her, he lost it, falling to his knees in front of her coffin.

He felt arms wrap around him, and for once, he didn't fight them. When he looked up, he saw Cuddy, and she smiled at him through the tears.

"I know, Greg," she whispered. "I know." Slowly, they stood up together, their arms linked. She hugged him again, then took a seat in one of the chairs. He stood there for a few more minutes before kissing her cold forehead and walking away.

_And I bless the day I met you _

_And I thank God that He let you _

_Lay beside me for a moment that lives on _

_And the good news is I'm better _

_For the time we spent together _

_And the bad news is you're gone_

Standing over her grave, he let a lone tear fall as they lowered her into the ground, and he dropped a red rose onto her coffin.

"Greg?" a familiar voice called, and he turned around to see her parents approach him.

"Hey," he said softly, wiping the tear away.

"How you holding up, son?" the older man asked, and House nodded.

"It hurts."

The woman nodded and pulled House into a hug, and the man patted his shoulder. The woman pulled away, swiping at the tears that fell from her eyes.

"She really loved you, Greg," she said softly, kissing his cheek before walking away. The man nodded at House before following his wife, and House returned his gaze to the coffin before him.

_Lookin' back it's still surprising _

_I was sinking, you were rising _

_With a look you caught me in mid-air _

_Now I know God has His reasons_

_ But sometimes it's hard to see them _

_When I awake and find that you're not there_

"House?" a hesitant voice called, and he didn't move. Wilson placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Someone wants to see you."

Slowly House turned around, and Wilson placed the two year old in his arms.

"Hi, daddy," she said, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, holding her tightly against his chest.

He didn't even realize he had started to cry until his daughter placed her chubby hands on his cheeks and wiped his tears away, saying, "Daddy sad?"

"Yeah, baby. Daddy's sad," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She leaned her forehead against his and rubbed her nose to his. "Love you, daddy," she said, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Ally," he whispered, staring up at the dark gray sky that threatened to rain at any second. He kissed her dark brown curls, then handed her back to Wilson.

"I just need a minute," House mumbled, and Wilson nodded, carrying the child away from the grave site.

_You found hope in hopeless _

_You made crazy sane _

_You became the missing link _

_That helped me break my chains_

He stood staring at the grave for several minutes, when he felt the sky open up. But he didn't move.

"I miss you so much, Allison," he whispered, and as the wind blew threw the trees, he could've sworn he heard her laugh.

_I love you, too, Greg. Now get your ass out of the rain and take care of our daughter. She needs you more than I do now._

Raising his face skyward, he saw a flash of lightning light up the sky, and he thought of her smile. Giving the grave one last look, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

_And I bless the day I met you _

_And I thank God that He let you_

_ Lay beside me for a moment that lives on _

_And the good news is I'm better _

_For the time we spent together _

_And the bad news is you're gone_

_The bad news is you're gone_

The End...

A/N: Okay, I hope that wasn't too bad. I know House is OOC, but he's depressed... Anyways, if you liked this, please review and check out my story, Chasing Ghosts. Lots of the blue eyed psycho! Woo hoo!!_  
_


End file.
